Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printer, an ink supply device and a printing method.
Description of the Background Art
In recent years, an inkjet printer performing a printing by discharging ink drops is widely used. However, in the inkjet printer, when a gas is dissolved in the ink, the gas may grow into bubbles, for example, in a process of discharging the ink drops from an inkjet head. Moreover, an ink-discharge failure such as non-discharge of the ink or a so-called flying curve may occur, which affects accuracy of the printing. Accordingly, it is required to remove dissolved gas in the ink which is supplied to the inkjet head for stably discharging ink drops.
In response to the above, a structure in which a deaerator is provided in an ink flow path toward an inkjet head to remove dissolved gas in the ink is known from the past. For example, in JP-A-11-42771 (Patent Document 1), an inkjet recording apparatus having the above structure in which the deaerator is provided in an ink-supply flow path is disclosed. Also, in JP-A-5-17712 (Patent Document 2), there is disclosed a method of removing dissolved gas in an ink by allowing the gas to permeate to the outside through a membrane having gas permeability, which is the method of perform deaeration by connecting two or more deaeration elements in one deaerator for performing deaeration processing satisfying a certain standard.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-11-42771
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-5-17712